Save Me
by zebzy1
Summary: Stefan didn't know her. He couldn't remember her. Yet, there was something drawing him to find her. He needed to find her. Bonnie needed to be in the land of the living again. She could only get through to one person to do so. Him. And, what if he finds her and everything changes? They wouldn't know what would happen.


**Heya all! Anyway, this is my first ever Steffonie. I've meant to be writing one for ages but I had no idea what to do it about. And behold! While I was daydreaming in English; my teacher was going on about the play 'Les Liaisons Dangereuses' (Seriously it's a really good play, if you haven't read it I recommend you should) and this idea struck me while my teacher was going on about one of the characters was planning to ruin another characters life for fun. See never underestimate the power of an English lesson ;) Oh, by the way set in season 5 but with a few changes. Anyway, I'll stop babbling now and let you read the rest. Hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

Everything was silent. Okay, in retrospect that was technically a lie. He could hear the way the birds were chirping outside cheerfully which really wasn't helping the dull mood that's taking control of him. It was really annoying him. He could also hear the slight creaks and groans of the old boarding house he had stayed in since he moved here. So, he had been told. He could hear the hush whispers of the two raven-haired people below. One claiming to be his brother and the other his ex-girlfriend.

Stefan knew they were talking about him. They were talking about helping him but last time he checked when had he ever been a problem? But, he knew why they were acting like that. He couldn't remember a single thing about his life. It was weird having amnesia. He still knew many things like the first president of the United States was George Washington and that one plus one equaled two. He remembered reading classical books like 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and 'Gone With The Wind'. But, when he thought anything about himself his mind just went blank. A deep hallow blank that he couldn't seem to get out of.

Sighing, Stefan sat down on the bed holding his pounding head in his hands. He knew he was a vampire. He was told that by his brother and at first he was a bit skeptical about that fact. But, then as he thought about it...it just made sense. Like a jig saw piece fitting into a puzzle, he knew very well he was a vampire. It was a part of him. One he couldn't just get rid off.

He remembered when he had waken up out of the small, cramped safe (or a box as he liked to think it) and came face-to-face with two people he did not recognize. It was when he asked them who they were that things went down hill. Stefan remembered exactly what had happened after that.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Stefan stared at the pair blinking owlishly not knowing what to thing. The man with the black hair like crow feathers and eyes like ice was sitting pleasurably in the armchair across from Stefan drowning gold-looking water. Bourbon, Stefan thought idly as he glanced at the liquid in the fancy glass.  
_

_The other pair, a girl who was quiet attractive with long brown hair and whiskey-colored eyes was pacing up and down across the room a worried line on her forehead. She didn't seem to slow down- in fact Stefan was quite sure she was picking up speed with each step- as she radiated an aura that clearly claimed she was worried. _

_At first Stefan was unsure to follow these people when they asked (more like demanded) him to follow them back to their home. He didn't know these people and he felt like something was clenching him painfully in the chest when he looked at the pair. It made him feel something...like he should know them. And, it was on this stupid, indescribable instinct that he did what he was told._

_Now, he was regretting in his decision. All he had found out was that the man with the blue-eyes was his brother and that was about it. There was no explanation about their relationship, if they were close or not but by this sinking feeling in Stefan's stomach he was thinking the latter half was true. They said that they would explain everything once two more people arrived at the 'boarding house' (as the pair had called this mansion-like place). Stefan really wanted these mysterious people that were going to come soon and he had no idea how long he would hold out. Hell, he didn't even know these people names yet._

_"Elena, you should try to stop pacing...you're going to run a whole through the carpet and I like that carpet. I would hate to have to replace it." the man finally spoke since he claimed to be Stefan's brother his voice full of humor._

_The whiskey-eyed girl halted to a spot and rebounded at the man with the blue eyes,_

_'I can't believe you're trying to joke now Damon. Do you even have any idea how bad this is?!" the girl spoke loudly, her voice a few octaves short from a shout. _

_Well, at least Stefan knew their names now. _

_"I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Sheesh, can you blame a guy for trying?" Damon muttered to himself, throwing his head back as he drowned the rest of the Bourbon and pouring himself another load. Stefan was sure this was the guy's eighth glass tonight._

_Elena's eyes soften before she runs a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry Damon. I-I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just... this isn't meant to be happening."_

_"It's okay. I'll forgive you if you bring your gorgeous ass over here and give your man a kiss."_

_Stefan had no idea if Damon had forgotten he was in the room but by the looks of the smirk that could put the devil to shame he had a feeling Damon knew exactly that he was in the room. Stefan felt sick at that. Really, what the hell was going through his so-called brothers mind?_

_Whatever response Elena was going to give- Stefan was guessing a bit pissed at the start of an eye-roll- was cut off as the door to the living room burst open and a petite blonde girl skipped inside followed by a bulky dark-haired man._

_"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time." the blonde haired and light blue-__eyed girl said in a rush grinning widely. _

_Stefan thought she was attractive too. It wasn't like he was that interested in her but it's not like he could deny that a girl was unattractive when she clearly was attractive._

_"What the hell took you so long Barbie? Did you stop by every shopping spot on your way here?" Damon said flippantly. _

_Barbie (Stefan doubted that was her real name but he had no idea what else to call her yet) bristled before snapping back "No! I didn't see your text until ten minutes ago and then I had to stop and pick up Tyler." _

_"Caroline forget it. Not worth it." the dark-haired man who Stefan knew could only be this so 'Tyler'._

_One other thing has come clear. He may not know who these people are but they definitely know him. Were they his friends?_

_"Anyway, why did you suddenly call out of the blue? Did something happen to Elena?" Caroline asked curiously as she eyed the whiskey eye-colored girl._

_"It's not me Caroline. It's Stefan."_

_Caroline sharply brought her probing gaze to Stefan analyzing him. _

_"I don't see anything wrong with you."_

_"Well, physically I'm fine. Mentally? Not so much. Before you asked why, let me just ask you a question first. And, that would be who the hell are you?" This is the first time Stefan has spoken since he got here and he feels relived that his voice has come out strong instead of confused and weak. _

_Caroline's eyes widen and then dropped comically like people do on television shows. _

_"Your kidding, right?"_

_When no one answers her she knows instantly it's the truth. Her mind can't process it. Stefan doesn't know her. How can he not know her?_

_As if Damon can read Caroline's mind (and let's hope not because that would be weird), he said,_

_"Well, it seems that fate has decided to fuck us up again. My dear saint brother has lost all his memories. Of us and himself. He probably doesn't even know what he is." _

_That catches Stefan's attention. _

_"What I am?" He repeats cautiously wondering what Damon is going on about. _

_"Damon! Why did you bring that up now? It's hard enough for him as it is and now you go bring up something that will confuse him even more." Elena shouted worry etched on her face._

_Damon rolled his eyes and swirled his drink around his glass,_

_"It's going to come out eventually. I'm just preceding forwards. How long do you think it's gonna take before he's going to feel blood-lust? And, where it's gonna come there is no doubt in mind that Stefan is going to go bananas, insane, cuckoo... I'm pretty sure you get the gist by now. Anyway, does anyone want some Bourbon?" He only adds on the last part when Elena's and Caroline's eyes darken. He isn't worried about Caroline, she can do jack shit to him but Elena is different. He loves her, hard, and he really doesn't want her angry with him. Plus, her angry with him meant no sex._

_Stefan, on the other hand, didn't even __understand half of that sentence. Blood-lust? Insane? What the hell was his brother talking about? Well, Stefan knew one thing for sure. He was going to find out. _

_"Oh, I want some Bourbon." Tyler announced from his post next to Caroline grinning._

_He doesn't even see the elbow smashed into his side before he's groaning, bent forward and gripping his side in pain. _

_"Tyler you idiot! Don't you see how bad this situation is and here you are mucking about with Damon of all people." Caroline shouted, her elbow jutted out towards Tyler menacingly. It was a surprise what that girl was capable of at times. _

_"Sorry." Tyler managed to groaned out as he found the pain starting to dull down. _

_"Um, I'm sorry to excuse you but you still haven't told me what is going on. All, I know now is that Damon is my brother and my name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. Can you please tell me who you are to me?" Stefan asked gingerly wanting the conversation to stay on track back to him losing his memory. _

_"Oh, uh, yeah sorry about that" a rub on the back of her blonde hair "I'm Caroline Forbes. The idiot behind me is Tyler Lockwood, my boyfriend. Like you said you know your brother is Damon, unfortunately," she stops for a second throwing a winning grin at Damon (she never really did like the fact that Elena was in a relationship with him) before carrying on "and that over there is Elena Gilbert. I have no idea what's happen yet or how you have lost your memory and all but we're going to help you. You are our friend after all."_

_"Well, technically he's our friend and Elena's ex-boyfriend." Tyler supplied. _

_His reply was another quick jab directly on his gut that caused him to double over lower than before. Seriously, he really needed to control what went out of his mouth. _

_Caroline look back and noticed that Stefan only had one eyebrow raised curiously. There was no pain or depression reflecting in his bluish-grey eyes. Although, Caroline knew that was because Stefan didn't know who Elena was and how he used to pine for her like a dog. It felt strange. Stefan, on the other hand, was thinking exactly what Caroline was expecting him to do. He kind of realized by how attractive the girls here are and knew he must have dated one of them. But for some odd reason he didn't think it would be Elena. He didn't know what it was, but it was there tangled in his guts that there was something more than just Elena. Someone more. Apart from that most of his curiosity was about how his ex-girlfriend hooked up with his brother. He must have hurt the girl pretty bad for that to happen._

_"By the way, how did you lose your memories?" Tyler asked curiously wondering how Stefan, a vampire no less, could have lost their memories. _

_Elena was the one that supplied the story. She explained how they learnt that the Stefan that had acted so differently and out place for the past few months was actually Silas in disguise. And, how the real Stefan was trapped in a safe in the water and they managed to open it. At first he was hungry, so very hungry but can't exactly remember what for, but Damon managed to contain him, long enough to suppress the feeling. For now._

_"I'm so sorry" Caroline gushed when she hears the full story "I-I didn't... How could I not... Oh my god, I am the worst friend in the world. How could I now know that wasn't you all this time? I-I should have..." the rest is lost as she looks down with a sad look in her eye. _

_"Your not the only one. We all should have known Caroline. And, we are all so sorry for it." Elena spoke up as she walked across room to saddle on Damon's arm-chair. _

_Stefan who has listened silently to the story, ignoring the pain in his stomach (he had done it for some time but now it's coming to a point where it's unbearable) started firing questions,_

_"Wait a minute? Who is Silas? How did he interpretative me? What did you mean 'all this time'? How long have I been in the safe for? More importantly what am I? And, there's been this ache in my stomach I can't seem to get rid off and I'm pretty sure you know what it is? So, do you care to explain all this?"_

_There was a moment of silent where the question echoed around the room. Damon is the first to react, as he stand up from the chair chucking the last of the bourbon down his throat, relishing in the burn, before moving towards the door._

_"Well, it looks like I'm going to get the blood bags. I'm surprised you lasted for this long. Most normal of us vampires would have snapped immediately and went on a killing-drinking spree. I guess all that bunny hunting came into use after all. The rest of you can explain all the things that have happened in our wonky wonderland to saint Stefan." Damon explained before slinking out of the room. _

_"Vampire?" Stefan replied skeptical looking at all the remaining people in the room waiting for one of the to burst out that his brother was joking. _

_Caroline sighed heavily. It looked like this was going to be a long explanation._

* * *

Things after that were a bit crazy. He remembered drinking one blood bag and then he was gone. When he had managed to get a hold of himself he realized that the floor was covered in what looked like a dozen blood bags and he was covered in blood. Damon wouldn't stop swearing and complaining about how he had to stock the fucking freezer with blood bags and why this shit always happen to him.

Stefan sighed as he brought his head from his hands and stared at the wall blankly. After drinking to his fill and yet it was still not enough. He heard about everything. And, after the cat was out of the bad he never felt so angry. Here he was, playing a martyr for Elena and she breaks over with him and goes off with his brother. And, he thought it was the other away round. He didn't care much about that. He didn't feel the pain of losing her as he couldn't remember her but the thing that pissed him off was that his own brother would do that to him. I mean why would his own brother hurt him like that as it was obvious that his 'memory-filled version' of himself seemed obviously smitten and completely in love with Elena.

Another thing that completely annoyed and mad his angry was that it took them the freaking summer to find out that it wasn't really him going around Mystic Falls doing whatever 'he' wanted. I mean if they were his devoted friends like they should be, shouldn't they have noticed that he was not acting like himself and found it suspicious?

This was one of the reasons why his Damon and Elena were whispering about him in the living room below. He hadn't spoken to them after he found out all this and when they managed to make eye-contact (well this was mostly Elena trying) he must have given the death glare of the century as Elena seemed to always flinched back hurt.

Suddenly, there was a loud, banging knock on his door tearing him from his thoughts and before he can react Caroline barged into the room a big brown box in her hands.

"I have come baring presents." she announced as she flipped on the bed beside him.

Stefan kept his expression mutual but inside his head he was amused. Caroline was a funny character and seemed like a good person, and if she wasn't also one of those people who never noticed he was gone and something weird was going on he might have been more open. But...she was one of those people. Thus, he could never truly be at ease with her.

"What is it?" Stefan asked he looked down at the box in her hands.

"Well," she started as she opened the box slowly like a kid when they are unwrapping a special present and she revealed that the box was full of photos "this is a box pictures from the year before you came to Mystic Falls and the year you did join and the year after that. I though that it might jog some memories."

Stefan smiled the slightest, his lips in the corner turning up as he looked at the pictures. Well, at least she was trying unlike the others.

"Okay, let's see... Oh, you should see this one."

She stuck a picture in his face. He looked down and saw a group of people in matching football outfits grinning with arms around each other. He recognized himself and Tyler but that was about it.

"This was after one of your big games. You used to be on the football team with Tyler. See, this boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes. That's Matt. He knows about the supernatural and that you're a vampire. He used to be in the football team. You never use to be that close but, um, do you recognized him?"

Stefan studied the boy who was next to him wearing a cheeky grin. He shook his head,

"Nope sorry. It's like I don't know him." It was the truth.

Caroline sighs open her mouth and is about to say something when her mobile rings. She quickly takes it out before answering,

"Hey Tyler...Oh, I see..Really...No way! I love that band... I'm actually here with Stefan...Okay, I'll ask Stefan and see what I can do, don't you dare give those tickets away yet!...Okay I love you too."

Clicked. Stefan pretended not to be interested.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Tyler got these tickets to one of my favorite band and I really want to go and I know I'm meant to help you an all but-"

He sentence was cut off as Stefan waves his hand dismissively in the air, speaking

"It's okay Caroline. You don't have to stay with me. Go and have fun with Tyler. I'll stay here"

Caroline bit her lip, a guilty look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I got these pictures to keep me company" Stefan said as he waved them in the air.

Caroline smiled jumped up happily and grinned. She quickly ran to the door, but before leaving she halted to a stop, hand posed on the doorknob.

"Thanks Stefan. I know you're hurting now but things will get better... I promise. See you soon."

And, she was gone. Stefan sighed. He was only used to Caroline so far. He couldn't stand being near Damon or Elena and Tyler was okay he guessed. Caroline was the only one he actually let talk to him. He did like her a bit as a friend.

He shifted through the pictures. There was few of Caroline and Elena smiling in the camera in what he supposed was a door room. There was also a few of Damon and Elena standing together but he quickly flicked through them. He didn't want to dwell all that much on that relationship. There was some of Elena standing next to a boy he didn't recognize with brown hair and eyes. But, he was guessing that they were brother and sister. They looked like it.

He quickly flipped to the next picture and he stilled. It was a picture of Caroline and Elena at another one of those founders dances but this one looked like the year before he entered their high school and changed their lives. They were both wearing flower-dresses and were smiling cheeky at the camera. But, what made him stilled and stared hard was that it wasn't just the two of them. There was another girl with them standing between the two of them and smiling shyly at the camera.

She was beautiful. There was no denying that. Her skin was a caramel color that looked vibrant and he knew he could put all the money in the world that the skin would be incredibly soft. She had chocolate curls that was loose flowing around her shoulders. Her pink lips, curled in shyly like she didn't know how to act when the camera shot the photo. He could only see the top part of her dress but it looked like it a black dress with a sweet-heart neckline so he could see her bare shoulders. It didn't take a lot of his imagination to think about what she looked like below what the photo had taken. He imagined a curvy body and that black dress clinging to it tightly.

But, what made him still apart from the rest of her, was her eyes. Her sparkling emerald eyes glowing in the soft light of the camera. Those eyes looked like they completed her, and they held so much naïvety. They were gorgeous eyes.

He didn't know who she was. He couldn't know who she was. But, he felt he should know her. That he does know her. Yet, he didn't know how. Who was she? How come Caroline never mentioned her? Because, in this picture they seemed quiet close. Did he know her? He had no idea. What was her name? Again no idea.

Stefan groaned out in frustration. Having no memories sucked big time. Next time he would ask Caroline who she was. Because he didn't know why, but his whole body felt like it was demanding to know who she was. Find out all he can.

His eyes traced the contours of her face, just wanting to know more. Suddenly, he jerked back wondering where all those thoughts came from but part of him just didn't care. Maybe if he found out who she was he might remember something? He couldn't remember feeling anything this strong before.

_Next time,_ Stefan told himself, _next time I'll find out._

* * *

**And, done. I really hoped you like this and it wasn't too boring. I wanted to focus on Stefan before going on to Bonnie. Amway, please read and review and I you will hear from me soon. **

**See yh later!**


End file.
